The Forest Of Dreams
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: Gibson and Sprx have been patrolling all day, and Sprx is eager to rest for a while. What happens when Sprx and Gibson decide to play an old childhood game of theirs in a forest outside of Shuggazoom? What happens when Sprx ends up getting captured by an unknown group and leaves Gibson to go rescue him?


**Hello you all~**

**I was listening to (Kagamine Rin & Len) "Electric Angel" and (Kagamine Rin & Len) "Romeo & Cinderella" while I wrote this. Both songs gave me the inspiration to write this!**

**This is another Sprx/Gibson fiction :3 I really love this one~ **

**I'm still working on my romance skills, you guys know the drill. I'm going travel a little over my comfort zone for this fiction, because my idea of romance is still mistaken as 'brotherly love'. I'm not going far over my comfort zone, just a little..**

**Just a little warning to you all, I put** a.._small_** sexual hint in there XD. Only one though, just warning you guys though.**

**I'm really worried that I may have messed up their personalities in this, please tell me if I did! **

***prays that people like it***

**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FICTION! DO NOT LIKE!? DO NOT READ :I!**

* * *

_It was a gorgeous summer afternoon in Shuggazoom City. _

_The sun had just began to set over the horizon, it's shadow setting on the famous city. Pink clouds covered __the breathtakingly beautiful orange sky like a blanket, it was a lovely sight for anyone who saw it._

_It was rather warm that day, much cooler than the others, although many could not complain since it had been a horribly hot summer so far._

_Gusts of wind traveled through the city, carrying a few green leaves with them. The trees stood high and proud during that day. It had been quiet that day, no one had seen head nor tail of mandarin and his minions._

_Many people took advantage of his mysterious absence and started to roam around the city, eager to explore the beautiful city._

_The Monkey Team had decided that they all should patrol the city that day, for they all were suspicious of Mandarin's lack of trouble that day. They each had split into a group that day. Nova went with Antauri, Otto went with Chiro, and Sprx went with Gibson._

* * *

"Okay seriously, are we almost done patrolling yet? I'm starving over here!" Sprx whined as he flew behind Gibson.

Gibson rolled his eyes at the impatient red monkey. Sprx had been complaining for the past hour now, and Gibson was at his wits end with all of his partners complaining.

Gibson was about to retort when he heard his stomach growl. Gibson blushed, had it really been **that **long since they had eaten? It embarrassed him to know that he had been so oblivious to how much time had gone by.

Sprx heard Gibson's stomach all the way from where he was, he flew beside the blue monkey and smirked. "Sounds like someone's hungry~" Sprx said playfully.

"Soo...since you're hungry,I think i'll go grab a bite to eat. You gonna come?" Sprx asked, knowing that Gibson definitely would follow him since he knew he was hungry.

Gibson let out a defeated sigh and smiled "Fine, fine..I'll come."

"Alright! Now come on, we gotta hurry, i'm like starving over here!" Sprx laughed, grabbing the blue monkeys hand and zooming off towards the closest restaurant he could think of that was in Shuggazoom.

"Now, now! There's no need to be so hasty-AEEEEEH!"

Sprx ignored Gibson and sped up, knowing that it would aggravate his partner.

Sprx loved aggravating Gibson, for he always thought Gibson's reactions were the cutest...and most entertaining.

It didn't take long for Sprx and Gibson to arrive at the restaurant.

Sprx glanced back at Gibson, not even trying to hide that playful smirk on his face.

Gibson didn't say anything; Sure, he always lost it when Sprx went that fast when they were flying. He hated it when they sped up, for Gibson had always feared that one of them would end up being injured.

Gibson had confessed his fear to Sprx long ago, but Sprx had always disregarded it and told him he worried too much.

Gibson was never surprised when Sprx disregarded his fears; Sprx was a carefree creature, and he hardly took anything serious unless it pertained to the skeleton king.

"Hey! Stop zoning out, will ya?" Sprx joked as he punched Gibson on the shoulder, snapping Gibson out of his thoughts as he did.

Gibson's stomach growled once again, and again, Gibson blushed in embarrassment.

"C'mon, let's not keep your stomach waiting!" Sprx laughed as he opened the door.

* * *

"Wow, how long were we in there?" Sprx exclaimed as they left the restaurant.

Gibson smiled and looked at his clock "..it's 10:45 Sprx, we were in there for quite a while"

"..Oh wow, time sure flies when it's peaceful doesn't it?" Sprx said as he looked up at the now pitch black sky.

"It sure does" Gibson replied, looking up as well.

It was a beautiful night, this surprised Gibson. Mainly because it typically was so humid during night time, it only cooled down slightly on scorching hot days.

"..The team has probably hit the sack by now. You want to wait a bit more before going back?" Sprx asked.

"Of course not Sprx! What if they're waiting for us as of now?! How can we explain to them if-"

Sprx covered Gibson's mouth "You worry way too much, you know that? C'mon brainstrain, we won't be long and besides..I think you need a little break. You've either been patrolling or doing some weird project all week!"

Gibson opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted again.

"Look, i'll just tell the team that you and I decided that we'd take a little break. It's simple, none of them can argue since they know we all have been busting our asses defending Shuggazoom since Mandarin took over." Sprx said, sure he would be right when explanation time came.

Gibson bit his lip and his eyes drifted to the ground, desperate to find an excuse as to why they couldn't go. He could not find one though.

Sprx smiled once he saw Gibson nod.

"C'mon, this'll be fun." Sprx said with that mischievous smile of his.

They had walked for what had seemed like an eternity to Gibson, he just couldn't shake the idea of the team waiting for them while they goofed off.

Gibson couldn't help but worry, he knew they weren't supposed to be goofing off. Things had gotten much more strict since the Skeleton King had fallen and Mandarin had taken his place.

Sprx abruptly stopped, causing Gibson to bump into him.

"Sprx, what is it" Gibson asked.

"You're still worrying, aren't you?" Sprx said, irritated.

Gibson said nothing, it wouldn't be wise to lie to Sprx. Sprx would eventually figure it out and he would be even more upset.

Gibson nodded, and Sprx folded his arms in frustration.

"Why don't you loosen up once in a while, Gibs? You worry too much as it is." Sprx said, extremely frustrated.

Sprx knew that Gibson worried way too much, and he had been trying to get him to loosen up a bit. It had worked for a while, but since Mandarin took over Gibson went back to his old worrywart self.

"You know I can't loosen up Sprx! What if the team needs us right now? What if.." Gibson's voice trailed off once he saw Sprx's frown slowly curl into a smile.

"I think I have an idea to how you can loosen up, you remember those games we used to play?" Sprx asked, his smile growing wider.

Gibson blushed.

"No, not those games!" Sprx exclaimed, laughing.

Gibson's blush deepened in embarrassment, and he smiled in an attempt to hide his blush.

"I meant games we used to play when we were younger, like tag. Or.. ring-around-the-rosie. Or..Hide-and-Seek." Sprx said.

Hide-and-Seek? Gibson smiled again, he used to love that game.

It was fun to play when they were younger, back when things used to so much simpler with the alchemist.

He remembered how Nova would always secretly team up with Antauri because she had that cute crush on him. Otto would usually team up with Sprx, and that left Gibson to team up with Mandarin.

Mandarin and Gibson always had won the game of Hide-and-Seek though, he couldn't remember why or how, but they always won.

He remembered how competitive Sprx had been as a child, it made Gibson smile to think of how things used to be.

"So? What do ya say, Brainstrain? Do you want to give it a shot?" Sprx asked.

"Oh, alright! One game, that's it!" Gibson exclaimed, giving in.

Sprx's smile widened once again "Alright! Ready..Set..-"

"H-hold on a moment, Sprx! Who is going to start-"

"GO!"

Sprx jumped off into a few trees and rushed off, and like that, he was gone.

"..I guess i'm going to start." Gibson said.

Gibson struggled to get into the tree that Sprx had gotten into, he wasn't nearly as good as Sprx was when it came to climbing trees. Even if he was a monkey.

It was actually a funny scene, if you could imagine watching Gibson struggle trying to get into a tree. If this moment had been on a Shuggazoom television show, everyone would be laughing hysterically, that's how ridiculous Gibson looked.

Gibson finally managed to make it up into the tree, and he huffed in frustration when he did.

Gibson took a moment to catch his breath.

"Now, if I were Sprx playing Hide-and-Seek. Where would I be hiding?" Gibson asked himself.

He thought back to when they played Hide-and-Seek as children. He and Mandarin found Otto easily, he never really was an expert at Hide-and-Seek; Mainly because Otto always hid in plain sight, it was actually somewhat funny.

Nova, she went wherever Antauri did. So, neither of them were easy to find. Antauri had always preferred to hide in dark areas, for he was not as easy to detect in the dark. However, Nova was not as dark as Antauri was, so she was easier to spot in the dark.

Sprx? He was a difficult one to find. Mandarin had always found Sprx before Gibson did. Gibson remembered searching

So, how was Gibson to find Sprx if Mandarin was the only one to find him?

Suddenly, it hit him.

Gibson recalled Mandarin saying that Sprx always hid in a very thick area, an area that one could not easily get through without injuring himself.

...So, it was a thick area? That didn't give Gibson much of a hint.

Gibson pondered for a moment, then he set off.

Tree trunks were difficult to get through, maybe he was hiding in one of them?

Then again, where could Gibson find any tree trunks? Most of the area was surrounded by trees that were still intact.

This area was old, though, there had to be at least a few tree trunks laying around the area..

Gibson had searched the area for hours, he had searched every bush. Every pond. Every hollow spot in the ground. Every hole.

Gibson finally let out a sigh of defeat and slumped against a tree.

Gibson now understood why only Mandarin had found Sprx.

Mandarin was a very **deep** thinker, compared to himself. He thoughts things out more often than he did, which made Gibson have somewhat of a resentment towards Mandarin.

Gibson glanced at his clock, 12:51, it read.

Gibson looked up at the sky, how was he ever going to find Sprx in this humongous forest?

A sudden snap of a branch startled him, and he abruptly sat up to see what it was.

Gibson saw nothing, for a moment, then he noticed a gate deeper into the forest.

It was understandable as to why Gibson had not noticed the gate before, it was covered with vines. It was also hidden by many trees.

".."

Gibson got up and started towards the gate, curiosity rising as he got closer and closer to the gate.

Gibson stared in awe at the gate, it certainly had been there for quite a while now.

Gibson ran his fingers along it's rusty texture and peered through it in hopes of spotting Sprx.

To his surprise, he did not find Sprx, instead he saw more trees; But...something was odd about them. They were all oddly colored. Some where red, some blue, he even saw a few silver ones.

"What's this all about?" Gibson said to himself.

That's when he noticed the lock on the gate, he picked it up and examined it.

The keyhole was in the shape of a heart.

He heard the snap of a branch again, Gibson turned to see who it was, his nerves on edge. As if seeing this odd gate wasn't enough, now he's being watched!?

"Now, there's no need to play games with me! Show yourself!" Gibson shrieked angrily, drawing out his drills as he did.

A few moments of silence passed by, Gibson examined the area in a panic.

"..Are you going to hurt me?" A small voice asked, Gibson could tell the creature was frightened.

"Do you mean any harm? I'm not going to hesitate on defending myself if you attempt to harm me." Gibson responded.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I promise!" The voice said.

Gibson wasn't convinced yet.

"Your name is Gibson..right? Is your name Gibson?" The voice asked.

Gibson's eyes widened "How..how do you know my name?!"

There was silence once again.

..

..

..

"Your friend was calling for you." The small voice responded.

"Friend? Oh please Shuggazoom, don't let it be..." Gibson thought to himself.

..

..

"Your friend is the red robot monkey, right?" The voice asked once again.

"How do you know about Sprx?" Gibson asked.

"He wandered into my father's territory, he's been taken prisoner." The voice responded.

_Oh dear Shuggazoom, what am I going to do?_

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, i'm sorry guys DX This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I love how this story is going! So, i'm going to make it a fiction. **


End file.
